tus ojos me derriten
by Bcastro
Summary: Bella se cambia de ciudad y conose a unos chicos, entre ellos esta Edward el chico popular y playboy de la escuela. Despues de recorrer la ciudad empiesan a sentir una atraccion tan extraña que solo quieren estar sientiedo el cuerpo del otro, pero ella tiene otros planes para su vida, el baile asi que Edward tiene que competir con el sueño de Bella


El cambio me hizo conocerte

Cap. 1

Pov Bella

Jamás pensé que después de 2 meses discutiendo y haciendo pataletas bochornosas iba a terminar en un avión camino a new york, mis padre me dijeron al comenzar las vacaciones que nos íbamos a mudar ya que a mi padre le ofrecieron un muy buen asenso y como mi madre es muy comprensiva no hizo problema, de hecho se emocionó ya que íbamos a la ciudad de las "oportunidades", además ella dice que solo me queda este año para después ir a la universidad así que no tuve más opción de rendirme. Bueno aquí estoy, en una nueva ciudad donde no conozco a nadie con quien hablar solo un nuevo barrio, nuevos vecinos, y nuevo instituto…espero que no sea tan horrible como creo.

-mama, papa ¿cómo se llama el instituto en donde tendré que ir?- dije de mala gana, mi madre me miro del asiento delantero del auto ya que íbamos camino a nuestra nueva casa.

-hija, sé que te molesto cambiar de cuidad y de instituto teniendo tantos amigos en Forks pero piensa que aquí harás nuevos amigos y conocerás nuevos lugares-me dijo tomando una de mis manos para calmare-

-lo se mama, sé que esto era necesario y que no por mi van a dejar pasar una de las oportunidades más grandes de la familia, sé que en esta ciudad podremos tener una mejor situación económica, mejor casa e instituto solo que el cambio fue muy repentino-

-Bueno hija todo va estar bien, además tu papa me dijo que te inscribió en un instituto muy bueno así que no tendrás que bajar de nivel…y si el nivel está bien y quiere hacer clases de tutoría de alguna matera no habría problema ni para mí ni para tu padre-

.-vale, vale mama pero ¿cómo se llama?- mi madre sonrió ya que después de todo ese sermón no me dijo la respuesta de mi pregunta-

-querida se llama instituto de new york es el más grande de la ciudad, tiene talleres extra curriculares como arte teatral, danza que tanto te gusta y muchas cosas más; entras el Lunes así que apenas lleguemos lo único que hay que acomodar son la ropa de nuestras maletas ¿cierto amor?- mi padre solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza ya que era el que manejaba.

Después de 30 minutos de viaje en auto llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, era hermosa, era completamente blanca, bastante moderna, con unos ventanales enormes, una terraza gigante en el segundo piso, bastante veraniega pero no me quejo.

-oh por dios mama esta casa es enorme y muy hermosa- le dije casi hiperventilando- me encanta- mi madre miro a mi padre él le dijo "te lo dije" bastante bajo para que yo no los escuchara aunque igual lo hice-

-bueno- dijo mi padre- ve a ver cuál es tu habitación, pon tus cosas en los cajones y bajas ok, es la última habitación que queda en el corredor izquierdo espero que te guste lo que han hecho con tu cuarto-

-claro papa si ya me gusto la casa me va a encantar mi habitación y su decoración- le dije mientras besaba el rostro de él y de mi madre- los veo luego- dije mientras corría por mi nueva casa

-hija compórtate como una joven de 17 años, no como una niña de 5 años en una dulcería- escuche gritar a mi madre desde el primer piso.

La casa por dentro era espaciosa, el primer piso estaba dividido en 5 partes, el recibidor que era bastante acogedor; el living que era enorme con unos sillones blancos en forma de L (ele) una mesa de centro de acero y vidrio con diseños en frente de esta un televisor enorme con un DVD y equipo musical de último modelo, con unos parlantes que estaban en cada esquina del salón; el comedor era más pequeño pero la mesa y las sillas eran de madera y había un enorme florero lleno de azucenas y rosas rojas, un pequeño bar en la esquina que contenía botellas de ron, vino, etc.; la cocina era grande bastante moderna, todo era rojo y blanco, con refrigerador enorme y por ultimo un estudio donde mi padre donde podrá trabajar cuando quiera adelantar algo y poder tener tiempo para nosotras, ah y por supuesto el baño de invitados. El segundo piso tenía 2 corredores en el de la derecha había dos puertas una conducía a la habitación de mis padre y la otra la sala de costura de mi madre; el corredor de la izquierda tenia también dos puertas la primera era un estudio de baile y de música para mí y mi habitación, esta era enorme , tenía un ventanal que daba al patio trasero, un armario en el que podía entrar, un baño con bañera, todas las paredes de la habitación eran de color rosa palo y la ropa de cama, la alfombran y las lámparas, las puertas del baño y del armario eran de color fucsia al igual que los cojines que habían a la cabecera de la cama, todos mis cuadros, mis recuerdos de Forks, todas mis cosas estaban en mi nueva habitación; me encanto toda esta casa, el patio delantero y trasero eran todos verdes y la terraza que había en el segundo piso era excelente para fiesta de amigos.

Después de desempacar mi madre me grito desde el primer piso- ¡Bella, querida puedes bajar por favor tengo algo que mostrarte!

-¡claro mama voy en un instante!- y baje- ¿Dónde estás mama?- grite desde el recibidor

-estoy en el patio delantero cariño ven rápido- cuando cruce por la puerta que da hacia el patio delantero vi la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi corta vida-

-hija ya que voy a necesitar el auto todos los días no poder prestártelo y como no quiero que uses el autobús te compre un auto nuevo- no sé qué cara debía de haber puesto porque mi madre se rio pero yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían

Era un wolsvagen escarabajo último modelo descapotable rojo brillante, este auto solo pensé en tenerlo en mis sueños, al instante en que me dijo que este auto era mío me abalance sobre él y lo bese mucho repitiendo cuantas veces fuera posible la palabra gracias, mi padre me paso las llaves de mi bebe y le quite la enorme rosa de regalo, me subí y empezó a conducir por la ciudad para poder conocerla pero de repente se me ocurrió buscar mi nuevo instituto para poder llegar sin ningún problema el día lunes; después de unos minutos y una cuantas paradas para preguntar dónde quedaba llegue a un edificio demasiado enorme para ser legal con un gran estacionamiento que tenía 1 auto y una motocicleta.

-valla que enorme es este lugar, jamás pensé que fuera tan grande- cuando me baje del auto para verlo mejor, unos chicos iban saliendo; uno de ellos era el más grande media como 1,98 o más, era de tez más oscura que de los demás con unos músculos gigantes y su cabello era negro y puntiagudo, el otro chico media como 1,93 y era el más pequeño a mi parece, era de tez clara y su cabello era rubio, pero el que más me llamo la atención era un chico de 1,94 aproximadamente, tenía el cabello color bronce y su piel era blanca como la nieve, no era tan musculoso como el chico más grande pero estaba bastante bien formado, venia vestido con una polera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra en el hombro, unos pantalones ajustados oscuros con unas botas vaqueras negras, se veía como esos chicos malos de las películas pero su rostro decía que era más un playboy común y corriente. El chico más grande me miro bastante sorprendido y se empezó a acercar con los otros dos.

- hey chica, ¿te has perdido? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- me dijo muy preocupado, yo solo negué con mi cabeza y le dije siendo cortante-

-yo estudio aquí soy nueva, me presento mi nombre es Isabella Swan aunque me gusta que me digan Bella-le dije estirando mi mano y el cómo todo un caballero la sostuvo y la beso-

- mi nombre es Emmet, el rubio petizo es Jasper mi mejor amigo y el de ojos esmeralda es Edward mi primo, un gusto conocerte Bella-

-el gusto es mío, disculpen si soy entrometida por esta pregunta que are pero ¿Qué hacen en el instituto un día sábado en la tarde?- el chico llamado Emmet iba a contestar pero el más pequeño Jasper contesto-

-es que nosotros tomamos un taller extra curricular, las clases son los días de semana después de la escuela y algún fin de semana- yo los mire extrañada-

-qué bueno y que taller tomaron ustedes, les pregunto para poder tomar el mismo y así poder tener a algún conocido- dije yo tratado de sacar más información para saber si era verdad aunque también para no estar sola el primer día de clases

-estamos en clase de baile e interpretación vocal- mi cara debió de ser un poema porque ellos se empezaron a reír

-lamento mi expresión solo que es un poco extraño que chicos estén en ese tipo de clases, lo lamento- dije bastante avergonzada y sintiendo como el calor subía a mi cara, Emmet puso su brazo en mi hombro y dijo

-tranquila si quieres entra a ver el estudio… ¿Bella tu sabes bailar?, digo baile técnico como el ballet, jazz dance, etc. ¿sabes ese tipo de cosas?- yo solo asentí

-bueno entonces vamos al salón, todavía hay clases así que deben de estar las chicas para que las conozcas- camino a el salón del instituto los chicos me preguntaron cuántos años tenía, en que curso estaba, de donde venía, que tipo de talleres había en mi ciudad natal, etc.

Yo respondí cada pregunta que me hacían y Emmet me hacía reír mucho, Jasper calmaba sus arrebatos, Edward estaba muy callado mirándome, me sentía bastante cohibida por el pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto con ellos camino al salón que lo deje pasar. Al entrar al salón había un grupo de chicas bailando "a thousand years" de una de mis películas favoritas Amanecer. Solo mire ya que no podía inmiscuirme en su rutina. Era bastante técnica y muy clásica, el baile expresaba paz interior y mucho amor, de esos que anhelas con toda el alma. Cuando termino la canción la profesora felicito a las chicas y se despidió saliendo del salón. Una chica bajita de como 1, 65, de cabello negro y corto con unos ojos del mismo color, con un color de piel bastante similar a la de Emmet, su cuerpo era pequeñito pero era bastante formado, junto con otra chica de 1,70 rubia con unos ojos celeste cielo y un cuerpo de infarto se estaban acercando a nosotros.

Las chica más bajita salto a los brazos de Jasper y lo beso tiernamente, la chica rubio se acercó a Emmet y lo beso tan apasionadamente que tuve que desviar la mirada pero al acero me encontré con una orbes esmeralda mirándome, me quede congelada ya que esta mirada me mostraba el alma más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida.

-¿Emmet quien es esta chica?- pregunto la chica rubia sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y mirándome de pies a cabeza-

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero llámame Bella, soy nueva en este instituto-dije estirando la mano, ella la recibió de mala gana y dijo

-mi nombre es Rosalie pero dime Rose, ella es Alice- me dijo apuntándome a la chica de pelo corto que estaba colgada en el cuello de Jasper- Alice es la novia de Jasper y hermana pequeña de Emmet, yo soy novia de Emmet y hermana gemela de Jasper.

-un gusto conocerte Rose, Alice- ella se acercó y me abraso muy fuerte

-el gusto es mío Bella, yo ya sabía que vendrías, en el consejo escolar no hablan de otra cosas, todos estarán al pendiente de ti el Lunes. Por lo que se de ti, tu nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, eres hija única nacida el 13 de septiembre de 1995 así que tienes 17 años, siempre sacaste calificaciones sobresalientes, tomaste clases de ballet desde los 4 años y a los 15 te interesaste en el canto y otro tipo de baile así que te inscribiste a un taller extra curricular en tu instituto y tomaste clase de baile aparte del ballet, te tuviste que cambiar de escuela porque a tu padre lo ascendieron de puesto en uno de los mejores hoteles del país-

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo escuche a Edward hablar- vaya que poco es lo que sabes de ella o no prima jajaja eres muy divertida- Alice lo miro tan feo que el guardo silencio al instante-

-Así que también bailas Bella, te importaría mostrarme un poco lo que sabes hacer- me pregunto Rose sonriéndome de una manera condescendiente- yo le sonreí de la misma manera y respondí

-claro no hay ningún problema con eso Rose solo ponme alguna música, no importa el estilo- con eso me saque el bolso y se lo pase a Edward que lo recibió con gusto y me puse frente a los espejos esperando que la música llegara a mis oído y dejara que mi cuerpo fluyera con ella.

Al escuchar la música empecé a moverme de manera ligera pero firme, empecé con un baile clásico después algo más libre y termine con algunos pasos bastante sexi que al terminar vi que no solo Alice estaba sonriendo sino Jasper, Emmet y Edward, el tenía una sonrisa torcida que sucumbir a cualquiera. Me levante del suelo y mire a Rose con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y le pregunte

-y… ¿Qué opinas Rose?, ¿estuve bien o no?- ella se acercó de manera amenazadora y dijo

-bailas excelente niñita, todo este tiempo en el baile te hizo súper bien pero y ¿en el canto cómo vas?- en eso se acercó Emmet y la tomo muy fuerte de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo y le dijo

-nena podríamos averiguar si Bella canta bien o mal el Lunes cuando venga al taller es que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre y tú sabes que si no me alimento bien me pongo gruñón- Rose le miro de manera muy tierna y le dijo-

-está bien mi osito, vamos a comer a tu casa o vamos a tu departamento Edward- le dirigió esta pregunta a Edward- él se acercó y les dijo-

-creo que será mejor que cada uno valla a sus respectivos hogares ya que la última vez ustedes casi destruyen mi cocina cuando quisieron comer hay, así que no- Alice y Jasper se rieron a carcajadas y se acercaron-

-Edward no cuentes la vida sexual de Rose y Emmet frente a Bella no ven que la van a asustar, tranquila Bella ellos son así de sinceros pero bueno ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- me dijo haciendo que todos miraran en mi dirección – yo no sabía que decir así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza-

-quería conocer los alrededores de donde vivo y ver qué tan interesante es New york por eso ando en mi auto, pero como no tengo quien me ayude volveré a casa- después de lo que dije me empecé a despedir de todos – fue un gusto poder conocerlos, espero poder verlos el Lunes, adiós-me di media vuela en dirección a la puerta y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, pase por el estacionamiento y al llegar a mi auto escuche que me llamaba, cuando me gire no lo pude creer, era Edward

-Bella espera-dijo medio corriendo en mi dirección, al llegar a mi lado me dijo- disculpa el no haberme presentado y hablado es que Emmet es muy hablador y te hacia muchas preguntas que apenas tenías tiempo de responder, no quise agregar más preguntas o más molestias- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa-

-no, tranquilo está bien, entiendo- dije y me trate de subir a mi auto pero él me agarro del brazo -

- me gustaría presentarme solito si no es problema-yo solo pude asentir mordiéndome el labio por su actuación tan avasalladora- mi nombre es Edward Masen tengo 18 años, tuve que cursar este año otra vez por problemas familiares pero ya estoy aquí, se puede decir que soy el playboy de este instituto pero los que me conocen bien saben que no lo soy…ah y si quieres un guía para mostrarte lo más despampanante de esta ciudad lo tienes frente a ti- con el término de su discurso me regalo una sonrisa torcida que me dejo deslumbrada

-heee….yo…claro pero hoy no, ya es tarde y mi padres deben de estar preocupados, porque no vamos mañana si es que a ti no te incomoda-

-claro que no me incomoda pero ¿dónde te poder localizar si no tengo tu número telefónico?- me hablo mientras los demás chicos salían del instituto-

-por qué no le preguntas a tu prima Alice mi dirección y me vas a buscar, ella debe de saberlo- le dije mordiéndome el labio como cada vez que estaba muy nerviosa- a las 4 de la tarde es buena hora…bueno me voy, un gusto playboy- me acerque y bese su mejilla- adiós- me subía a mi auto y partí en dirección a casa.

Cuando llegue a casa salude a mis padres les conté parte del día en la cena evitando la parte de Edward y me fui directo a mi habitación. Me puse mi pijama de victoria secret rojo de seda tan sexi y me acosté callento instantáneamente en los brazos de Morfeo, al quedarme dormida soñé con esos ojos verde esmeralda que hacían derretirme como mantequilla y así pase toda la noche.


End file.
